


silk and satin

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mirror Sex, a little bit kinky, a little bit sweet, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil finds a box and a note waiting for him on the bed





	silk and satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_hens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/gifts).



> Surprise Tobie! I know you've had a bit of a rough go so I hope this cheers you up a bit :-)

There's a box waiting for him on the bed when he comes in, one he knows hadn’t been there when he went to take a shower.

  
It’s an elegant looking box, a rich black with the words _Homme Mystere_ emblazoned across the top in gold script. Puzzled by its mysterious appearance, he drops the towel wrapped around his shoulders and crosses the room, eager to take a closer look. He loves surprises and smiles when he reaches down to find a note written in a familiar messy hand. He sucks in an excited breath as he reads the words inside.  
  
_Wear these for me?_  
  
Curious, he opens the lid with trembling fingers and moves aside thin black tissue to uncover the treasures tucked within. His lips part on a sigh as he strokes a finger over the items inside and marvels at the smooth, satiny textures slipping over his hand. Hearing footsteps behind him he turns to see Dan lounging in the doorway, one shoulder propped against the frame.  
  
“Do you like it?” Dan's eyes are searching his face, searching for any hint of discomfort or upset. He relaxes when he finds none and smiles softly. “I thought they would suit you.”  
  
“They're beautiful! I love it" He gives Dan a coy smile as he loosens the towel at his waist, letting it fall to the floor with a soft _whoosh_. “Come help me?”  
  
He waits as Dan moves into the room and closes the door behind him, anticipation swirling in his gut.

*

Dan had watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Phil made a show out of slipping the panties up over his thighs to rest on his hips. Smoothing the lavender silk with his hands, he reaches back into the box and pulls out the matching stockings and garters, marveling at the delicate sheerness of them. After gently easing them up his legs he turns back to where Dan waits, seated in front of the vanity.  
  
Phil rests a foot on the bench between Dan’s thighs and nestles his toes in his crotch to tempt and tease.  
  
“Garters, please.” He knows Dan loves this part and wants him to enjoy every second, so he wiggles his toes a bit and waits.  
  
Dan's face is flushed as his hands move slowly up Phil’s legs, his fingers stroking over his thighs as he fumbles with the first attachment. He had offered to shave but Dan just shook his head, claiming to love the contrasting sensations of crisp hair and silky fabric.  
  
His hands look huge against the pale delicacy of Phil's thighs and in between them where he traces a finger over Phil's erection trapped beneath the pale purple satin. Phil sucks in a breath as his cock jumps beneath Dan’s fingers but then they're gone, moving to attach the other stocking before falling away.  
  
Phil stands between Dan’s spread knees and looks himself over in the mirror, giving a hum of approval. The panties fit snugly, the outline of his thick cock clearly visible through the delicate satin as they accent the curve of his hips.  
  
His legs look endlessly long clad in his stockings and he rubs his palm over them, pleased by their smoothness. He looks down at Dan and asks, “What do you think?”  
  
Dan stands in a flurry of movement, knocking Phil's foot to the floor as he reaches out for him. He pulls him close, then Dan's hands are in his hair and their mouths are crushed together in a delicious frenzy of wet heat. Phil tips his head back as Dan’s mouth glides down his throat, then chokes out a moan when he bites his collarbone hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
“Dan… Dan, wait” he gasps, shivering when Dan licks over the bite mark he'd left behind. “I wanna do my lips.”  
  
Dan groans but pulls back. “Phil, you're gonna kill me. You know how I get when you-”  
  
“I know". His voice is deep and husky with desire as he presses a kiss to Dan's lips. “I know and I can't wait.”  
  
*  
  
The first time they’d done this he had been afraid. Not afraid of Dan, never that, but of his own desires and secret longings and what it all meant. He'd had the best orgasm of his young life, then promptly burst into tears after; his lingering pleasure warring with shame and confusion until it had burst out of him in noisy sobs. It had taken time and therapy to untangle the sticky threads of internalized shame and disapproval and fear that were wound up inside him, but he’d worked hard to understand and accept himself. To love himself.  
  
Now he sits confidently in Dan’s lap wearing the panties and stockings his boyfriend had bought him, painting his lips a deep, glossy pink while Dan’s hands stroke over his chest. He drops his head back onto Dan's shoulder when he rubs his thumbs over his nipples, pinching lightly before scratching his nails down Phil's stomach.  
  
He moans when those hands cup him over the silky briefs, one hand on the tip of Phil's cock and the other on his balls. He can feel himself throb when Dan circles his thumb over the head, teasing out a bit of pre-cum that darkens the material of his panties, and grinds his ass down onto Dan's cock.  
  
“God, Phil! Look at you, getting so wet” he groans, his cock hard beneath Phil's ass. “That’s so fucking hot.”  
  
He looks down and watches Dan's thumb moving over the damp satin, sucking in a sharp breath when he pushes a bit into the slit. Dan's hips are shifting in tiny thrusts against his ass and he knows they won't be able to hold off much longer.

Then Dan's mouth is at his ear, whispering about how sexy he is, how he wants to fill him up and make him come and Phil can't wait anymore.

He stands on shaky legs and turns, leaning down for a deep kiss. “Get the lube" he murmurs, turning back to the mirror to put down the gloss he's held clenched in his hand.  
  
Leaning forward to shove it in a drawer, he feels Dan at his back, pressing him down until his chest meets the vanity. He looks into the mirror and moans at the sight of Dan behind him, jeans and pants around his ankles and fingers slick with lube.  
  
He waits until he hears Phil's breathy yes then tugs the panties down over his ass, petting the curves of his cheeks. Dan's finger traces his rim lightly, making Phil gasp before pressing in gently. Dan stills, waiting for the instinctive clenching to ease, then begins to slide his finger in deep and smooth.  
  
He closes his eyes when Dan adds another finger and lets himself get lost in the pleasure. He loves when Dan fingers him, loves how Dan knows just where to stroke inside to make Phil's toes curl. His cock is wet and his balls are drawing up and oh god, he wants to come.  
  
Then the fingers are gone and Dan's hand is in his hair, tugging his head up. “I’m gonna fuck you now, baby," he murmurs, his eyes holding Phil's in the mirror. 'I want you to watch what I do to you." He strokes lube over his cock, the tip slipping in and out of his loose fist then he's pressing the head to Phil's rim.  
  
“Watch,” he says again.  
  
Eyes glued to the mirror, he watches as Dan slides deep, filling him in one thrust. It rocks him up on his toes and the pleasure is overwhelming.  
  
Dan fucks him hard and deep then, both of them chasing the end. One of Dan's hands is on his shoulder, pulling him back into his thrusts while the other keeps Phil's head up to watch Dan moving in him. He can't control the noise the spills from his mouth-breathy moans and whiny pleas for more.

"Oh god, it's so good. Yes... there, there! Fuck... " He's babbling now, his impending orgasm building fiery hot.  
  
“Look at you, so fucking pretty in your panties and stockings" Dan groans, hips slapping against Phil's ass. “Look at that shiny, pink mouth just waiting for a cock to fill it.”  
  
Dan's hand drops from Phil's shoulder to grip his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. His balls are heavy and tight and oh god, he’s so close…  
  
“Dan… Dan, please. I need… I need…” he gasps desperately, then cries out when Dan leans down and bites his shoulder, that bright pleasure-pain sending him over the edge.  
  
Dan straightens back up and grips Phil's hips, fucking into him hard enough to knock pots and brushes onto the floor. He grunts and thrusts one last time, grinding deep as he comes and lets out a whiny moan. He drapes himself over Phil's back and presses kisses to the patches of skin he can reach  
  
“So fucking pretty”, he whispers.  
  
*

There are candles everywhere, their flickering light giving off a soft, ivory glow. Steam rises from the jetted tub they recline in, long limbs rubbing and slipping against each other beneath the silky perfumed water.  
  
They share kisses that taste of wine and chocolate as they feed each other sips and tastes of the delicacies they'd brought out here with them. Their hands stroke over each other in lazy caresses as they listen to the music that plays soft and sweet from Dan's playlist.  
  
The night is growing colder and soon they'll abandon the hot tub to tumble into bed, waking tomorrow to slip back into the everyday life they're fortunate to share and the responsibilities that wait.  
  
Tonight is for them, for the words of love that are whispered into ears and sighs of deep contentment. And with those sweet sounds drifting in the air, they watch the moon rise high in the sky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> you can reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/182125612575/silk-and-satin-rating-m-summary-phil-finds-a-box) if you'd like :)


End file.
